


【翻譯】安全邊界 On the Edge of What Felt Safe

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Eggsy accidentally dates a demon, M/M, POV Outsider, a totally different demon, he might be getting a demon problem, not his demon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 賽巴斯欽是個專職腐敗人類的惡魔。他遇見了伊格西，擁有著不得了的美麗靈魂，令他忍不住想要摧毀。他們從約會開始，而伊格西從未停止談論他的那個室友，賽巴斯欽想著那個喜歡讀戀愛小說的老男人會是個完美的第二份靈魂。完全不曉得伊格西的室友是地獄的首席虐待者。哎呀。





	【翻譯】安全邊界 On the Edge of What Felt Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Edge of What Felt Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911011) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

> 譯者註：  
這位作者所有故事裡的Sebastian有固定的形象：Richard Madden

他是那麼的漂亮。是啊他的外殼對一名人類來說是很英俊，但老天啊伊格西的靈魂美麗的令人感到疼痛。

想要摧毀的慾望是那麼令人疼痛。

賽巴斯欽對伊格西微笑。「一次約會，」他說。「就一次。」

「是嘛，我知道你為什麼想要約我出去，但那不會發生的，」伊格西說。

「噢我向你保證，你不知道我想要你的什麼。」賽巴斯欽朝他移近。那間夜店很吵鬧，而他對著伊格西耳朵低語：「讓我追求你，美人。」他不是性愛惡魔，但他能發散魅力。「給我一次機會，我會向你展現許多美好的事物。」

「蛤，原本以為你是在問要不要到後巷來一發。」

「不，對你我想要更多，如果你給我一次機會。」賽巴斯欽用鼻尖輕蹭伊格西。「相信我，」他低聲哄著，對伊格西靠向自己的模樣微笑。噢是的，他會慢慢地腐敗掉這美麗的靈魂，將它送回家。

這會非常愉快的。

***************************

  
「抱歉，事情有些......工作上發生了點怪事，抱歉我們的約會延後這麼久。」

賽巴斯欽對伊格西微笑：「你值得等待。」他是，兩個月的簡訊與等待，但那靈魂依舊與記憶中一樣的美麗。「問題都解決了？」

「是啊，但有其他幾百萬個繼續冒出來。不過有室友就是這樣，不是嗎？」伊格西嘆氣。「尤其當你的室友跟你的老闆原來老早以前就認識的時候。」

「你室友年紀不小？」賽巴斯欽有禮地問。他猜想接下來幾分鐘將會是在抱怨水槽裡的碗盤，而他一臉同情時很好看的。

伊格西哼了一聲。「是啊，你可以那麼說。但噢我的老天，賽巴斯欽。那些愛情小說。我都給他買了幾個書架了，好地上那些書堆消失。結果它們消失了嗎？」

「你真好心，給他買那些，」賽巴斯欽微笑，覆上伊格西的手。「我很抱歉，但如果他沒對你為他所做的心存感激，或許你應該......對此做出相對的回應？」他不想太急躁，只是慢慢地，將那些念頭植入他的腦袋，那些將會玷污那閃耀美麗的靈魂的念頭。

「噢相信我我做了。」伊格西靠向他。「我把兩本超自然愛情小說混進奇幻堆裡了。」

下一秒賽巴斯欽知道了伊格西連一個成功的邪惡笑聲都做不出來。失敗到令人印象深刻。「要點餐了嗎？」

「好啊，室友現在是義式料理狂熱粉，所以除了義大利麵什麼都可以。噢老天，你需要聽聽這個義式白醬事件。」伊格西開始說起那個老實說挺有趣的故事，關於他的那個室友試圖製作義式白醬，而整個實驗是如何的失敗。賽巴斯欽正準備要做點什麼評論時，伊格西卻接著說起另一個他室友的故事。整個晚餐，賽巴斯欽就只能坐在那裡，對著那一個又一個的故事發出同情的聲響，聽起來對方像是個挺無助的老男人。

「你願意收留那個人真是好心，你顯然需要休息，」賽巴斯欽說，而他需要從那堆故事裡休息，伊格西的靈魂在他說著那怪老頭時是那麼地明亮。該死但他從沒遇過閃耀著與伊格西相同光芒的人。他是那麼地想要將那摧毀。如果他成功取下這個，老家裡的其他傢伙都會朝他鞠躬的。「你可以照顧下你自己。」

伊格西紅了臉：「操，整個晚上都在說他。我很抱歉，毀了這個約會。」

賽巴斯欽將伊格西的手帶到嘴邊，將它翻過後往脈搏處印下一吻。「有你的陪伴我已非常滿足。而且你顯然需要發洩一下。」

「給我下個約會，保證會比這次好，」伊格西請求道。

賽巴斯欽的笑容擴大開來。「絕對會有下一次約會的，我跟你還沒完呢。」他喜歡伊格西對此臉紅的模樣。他幾乎必須感謝伊格西今晚是這樣的表現，因為假裝自己沒那麼容易到手，會是讓他對他室友表現混帳的完美的開始。

「星期三晚上？」伊格西問。

「任何時候，」賽巴斯欽說，往他手腕加上另一個吻。

*****************************

下一次的約會伊格西忍了三十分鐘才開始說起她的室友。那混雜著喜愛與惱怒，刻劃出一名需要大量照顧的年長男人的畫面。每一個令人挫敗的故事最後都會有個點能讓他把那男人稱作討人喜歡，或可愛。他想他知道那種類型。那種跟母親同住直到母親過世，完全不適應這個世界，容易受騙的傢伙。

他開始在想這次或許不只可以吞噬伊格西，而是還能有份所謂的飯後點心。「你提過他是你老闆的朋友。那是為什麼他跟你住到一起嗎？」

「不是，那是個太過奇怪難以解釋，就像那種你在電視上的瘋狂節目才會看見的情況。」伊格西大笑。「他們在一起時超可愛。你知道那些窩在夜店角落，回味著沒人知曉的戰役那種老傢伙？他們差不多就像那樣。」

嗯......那樣的靈魂可能會稍微帶點黯淡，但應該仍會是美味的，一定是那種心思從未離開基地的人，他打賭。「你知道我去過那家裁縫鋪好幾次，但從來沒遇過哈利。」

「怪了，」伊格西說。「不過他常常出遠門採買。」伊格西靠向他。「我想他正一點點擴展他的雙翼。他曾處於一段幾十年的家暴關係，但那沒擊敗他。覺得他準備好要往前走了。你知道的，將小鳥推出巢。他值得一些真正的愛。」

哇，現在這越來越有趣了，不是嗎？伊格西實際上又交給他另一個靈魂了。「你老闆能有擁有你的友情真是幸運。你給予的那麼多，你有接受過什麼嗎？」

「現在正在約會不是嗎？這是給我自己的。狗屎，你覺得我應該試著幫我室友介紹對象嗎？他說他有興趣遇上第一次的戀愛。你有認識的人能介紹嗎？我想他是同性戀？根據他讀小說時通常的反應。噢操，我有個故事要告訴你。有些老太太建議他看亂世佳人。操我的老天爺啊，我必須阻止他夷平那該死的整座城市。我發誓，我都看見他訂了去美國的票了，要去徹底摧毀南方的每一座歷史種植園。我是說我對那其實沒什麼意見，但我給他的零用錢不夠讓他支付足夠的油錢去做那件事。」

伊格西剛剛說出的那段話資訊量實在太大了，大部分顯然只是誇飾。但有件事是他能把握住的。「你的室友脾氣不好？你安全嗎？需要我去跟他談談嗎？你知道我一個禮拜練三天的自由搏擊。」

「所以這就是為什麼你身材這麼好？嗯？」伊格西上下打量著他，賽巴斯欽逼迫自己臉紅。

「很高興你注意到了。」

「我或許是講太多我室友的事了，但眼睛還是有好好看著你，」伊格西說。他伸出手，賽巴斯欽握住，很高興事情仍按照想要的方向走。「還有不，室友他只是像隻鬧脾氣的小貓咪。爪子全都伸了出來，或許會扎破一點皮肉，但你只要抓住他的脖子然後堅定的說不可以，他就會乖乖的了。」

「嗯哼，聽起來你人很好又很強壯嘛？」賽巴斯欽調笑。「或許我應該讓你加入我的戰鬥。」

「你有條龍需要被征服嗎？」

「我會讓你見識的，」賽巴斯欽說著將伊格西拉進一個吻。伊格西融化在他身上，賽巴斯欽微笑。是啊這會按照計畫走的。

  
***********************************************

  
賽巴斯欽對付著伊格西的襯衫鈕扣。他們正在他的公寓裡，賽巴斯欽決心今晚他們一定要上到床。這會有幫助的。事情進行的不如他預想中的快。愚蠢的純粹靈魂，他已經開始在想這到底值不值得費這麼多的功夫了。他一直試圖與那裁縫與那室友見面，但毫無進展。不過會成功的。一但他與伊格西開始上床，當伊格西真正認為他是男朋友後，他就能將伊格西一路推到底，獲取他的靈魂，接著開始對那兩個老男人下手。

他不是個性愛惡魔，但不代表性愛對於達成他的目標就沒有用處了。

「你真美，我真不敢相信自己有多幸運，」賽巴斯欽說。「操的你怎麼會是我男朋友呢伊格西？」

「男朋友？」

喔喔喔，那個猶豫，他嗓音中的需索。這就是他得到伊格西的方法，他終於知道了。這小子渴望屬於某人，夢想被需要。賽巴斯欽氣惱自己一直以錯誤的方向解讀伊格西，但公平的說，伊格西根本也沒怎麼說到自己，全都是那該死的室友。但現在他能修正掉這個情況了。

賽巴斯欽讓自己的嘴唇微微顫抖，然後緊緊地抿住。「我很抱歉。我知道你值得比我更好的。我只是希望。或許你會想要我。我知道這很蠢但－」成了，他想，在伊格西把他拉進一道重重的吻當中的時候。現在他能看見那雛形了，這會花點時間，但一年之內他就能讓伊格西的靈魂徹底地崩毀。這是個那麼好的靈魂，等到他回家以後他將收到無與倫比的讚美。或許他終於能見到老大，本人。賽巴斯欽決定暫時停止思考，伊格西的吻技該死的真不錯，當他退開時，賽巴斯欽讓雙眼保持閉起了一會，品嚐那個吻，半是真意半是表演，然後張開眼睛。「哇喔，」他說，露出一個淺淺的微笑。但伊格西沒有笑容。「我那麼糟嗎？」當伊格西繼續盯著他看時賽巴斯欽問。他們離的那麼近。

「你的眼睛，顏色很有趣。微微地變化著。」

「情慾對人們的影響，」賽巴斯欽說。「你的眼睛也變得更黑了。」

「是啊，顏色在你眼睛裡移動的模樣，真美。」

賽巴斯欽靠過去想繼續另一個吻，只是伊格西的手機在他口袋裡開始震動。「你不會理它的，對吧？」

「當然，」伊格西同意，然後他們接吻，但這已被分心，感覺不一樣了。那隻手機繼續震個不停。「抱歉，小賽。」

「不，不，如果對方一直打來，一定是什麼重要的事，」賽巴斯欽安撫道，不過他正忙著往那個打來的不管是誰的身上施放他所有想得到的詛咒。那傢伙將會感覺骨頭不太對勁，做好幾個禮拜的惡夢。

「哈囉？有點忙呢現在，」伊格西說，沒有注意到自己急忙著接起電話好擺脫對方時按到了擴音鍵。

「伊格西？伊格西，感謝不是老天，操他的老天，但感謝......飛天麵條大神你終於接電話了。」

「好的我們該限制你的網路了，如果你是在跟我聊飛天義大利麵怪的話。現在，又是什麼事，」伊格西疲憊但耐心地問。那個年長的蘇格蘭腔顯然就是那名室友。

「我打給哈利了，因為他有車，那台賓利。他算是會開車。他在趕來的路上了，而你必須與我們會合。」

「到哪？」

「小型動物醫院。JB吃了巧克力。那很危險，我查了。他把巧克力包裝紙帶來給我，他的鼻子上沾著一些。伊格西，他不能死，你那麼愛他。我不能。我該做什麼？已經打給獸醫了，也打給哈利讓他開車來了。噢老天，JB，拜託就快點吐吧。現在。你喜歡命令，你是隻乖狗狗，所以拜託快吐！伊格西，他不能死，他是你的聖誕禮物。那個混帳上帝不能得到他的靈魂，不能在今晚。」

「寶貝，呼吸，好嗎？」伊格西的語調是那麼地安撫人心，而賽巴斯欽懷疑他甚至沒有意識到自己說了寶貝。「我有點害怕你是打給哈利而不是Uber－」

「Uber是研發單位的產物，你知道我從不靠近那狗屎玩意。計程車也不願意載狗。」

「好吧，好吧，但仍然哈利的駕駛技術挺讓人擔心的，但無所謂。重要的是我們把JB帶到獸醫那。狗們總是吃下愚蠢的狗屎玩意－包括狗屎，但都好好的。他們幫他做檢查然後我們簽帳單，就沒事了。現在我要從我約會對象的地方離開。你把地址傳給我，我在那與你們會合。就只是提醒哈利，紅燈代表停。」

就算隔著電話，賽巴斯欽都能聽見那輪胎的尖銳聲響。「我想哈利也在，」賽巴斯欽禮貌地說。

「是啊，哈囉伊格西的約會，抱歉毀了你們的約會。」

賽巴斯欽注意到那男人的語調裡沒有半點悔意。有趣。嫉妒將會是他與那男人見面時很好的工具。

「寶貝，我出發了，對技師助手與獸醫都好一點。別嚇他們，因為你想要他們以最好狀態幫助JB的對吧？」

「我會搞定這個的，」另一個聲音大聲說，賽巴斯欽猜那就是哈利。

「伊格西，我好怕，」室友的聲音顫抖著。

「沒事的，我保證。就抱著他。給他唱歌。我過去了寶貝。」伊格西掛斷電話，賽巴斯欽確保自己一臉擔憂。「我要－」

「沒關係，當然。沒什麼比寵物更重要了。再傳訊息告訴我他沒事，好嗎？」賽巴斯欽捏了下伊格西的肩膀。

「好，當然，」伊格西的心思顯然已不在這裡。他看向賽巴斯欽。「你真的有雙有趣的眼睛。真不敢相信我到今晚才發現。」

「去吧，」賽巴斯欽催促。當伊格西離開之後，賽巴斯欽咒罵著掀翻房裡的傢俱。現在這事關尊嚴了，他絕對要拿下這個靈魂，然後細細品嚐它崩毀的每一秒。

  
************************************

  
「伊格西！一切如何？JB沒事嗎？」賽巴斯欽問。

「沒事，結果發現他根本沒吃巧克力。是室友在讀歷史愛情小說時吃掉了那些松露巧克力。巧克力全吃完了，但他在看書，而JB是隻全世界最聰明的狗狗，擔心他沒巧克力了。所以他從垃圾桶裡挖出一張包裝紙帶去給室友，驕傲著自己能提供協助。只是室友嚇壞了。一切沒事。只是希望能對你做點彌補。我的室友也覺得非常抱歉。他想要為你做頓晚餐作為補償。他的千層麵，會是你有史以來放進嘴裡的最棒的東西。」

「噢，這我可就不知道了，」賽巴斯欽壓低嗓音，填入誘惑。「打賭至少會有一樣或兩樣東西能比那更令人享受。」

「好建議，我會看看能不能讓他做烤布蕾作為甜點。明晚七點見？我再把地址傳給你。」

「好的，」賽巴斯欽同意。他掛上電話後走向他的衣櫥，他需要一套合適的裝扮，並要記得帶上花束與酒。這是個查看那室友的完美的機會－打賭他的靈魂一定會比伊格西的更容易成功，依據伊格西所說過的一切看來。

隔天晚上，他敲了門，伊格西前來應門。他從沒看過伊格西臉上那樣的笑容。歡迎地，喜悅地，但有那麼一點尖銳。賽巴斯欽遞出酒與花朵。「我想這應該會受歡迎？」

「完美，室友喜歡這樣的禮貌。說過不只一個人因為糟糕的禮貌而落入他的部門。我想那是誇張的說法啦，但另一方面，他也從來不說謊，所以誰知道呢。」

那笑容變得越發尖銳，賽巴斯欽的脊椎底端微微發顫。這不是恐懼，他從第一座金字塔升起時就存在了，他才不會害怕一名人類，是擔心。「你知道，你從沒說過你室友的名字。說了那麼多他的事，但從沒說過他的名字。」賽巴斯欽跟著伊格西走進屋子。

「你也知道的，說出魔鬼的名字，你將看見他的尾巴尖(speak the devil’s name and you’ll see the tip of his tail)，」伊格西說著從賽巴斯欽手中接過花朵與酒。

「抱歉你說什麼？」賽巴斯欽僵住了。

「拜託，伊格西，老大沒有尾巴*，我跟你說過了。」

賽巴斯欽看了過去，有那麼瞬間看見了那人類型態。中年，但身材保持良好。光頭，正用毛巾擦著手。但他也看見了那人真正的樣貌。賽巴斯欽的腦袋瞬間空白，感覺不到自己的膝蓋。「原諒我，」他哀求，「您......您是您。」

「好吧，哇喔，我以為這場面會很有趣，但你對他下跪？」伊格西在他們倆之間來回看著，翹起了嘴角。

「你知道的，有一些是很怕我，」那人回答伊格西。

賽巴斯欽驚恐地看向伊格西。「你在偉大的他們之一面前不下跪？你瘋了嗎？」

「操我的，你就必須那麼叫他嗎？從現在開始他要得意洋洋地煩人了，呃啊。」

賽巴斯欽無法相信自己聽見了什麼。「你怎麼敢？你怎麼敢那樣對他說話？他是傳奇，他是路西法的摯愛，被選作他個人的右手。他是庫什爾・懲罰者・復仇之刃・－」

「如果你要把我的稱號全列出來的話太花時間了，晚餐已經快好了。在這裡你可以叫我梅林就好，崽子。」

「等等，崽子？」伊格西問。

「他是個寶寶，在地獄裡出生，只有幾千年大，」梅林聽起來是那麼地不屑，他或許是他同胞中最重要的惡魔之一，但真的這有點太超過了。

「我把無數的靈魂帶到下頭。我是造成－」

「隨便啦，」梅林揮了揮手。「我很確定我處理過幾個你送過來的。現在，千層麵？」

「您鮮少到上頭來，」賽巴斯欽仍跪在地上，低著頭，「時間到了嗎？」

「晚餐時間到了，是的。」

「不，長官，最忠誠的，可敬的同胞，」賽巴斯欽祈禱，「時間到了嗎？」

「噢，不。操的不。老大沒有要引起末日，那個要準備的文件會妨礙到他最近的興趣。」

「……是嘛我必須知道，什麼興趣？」伊格西問。「路西法會把什麼事當作興趣？」

「鑽石畫(Diamond Dots)，研發部門創造了它們好引誘無聊的家庭主婦們。老大迷上了那些狗的圖案。」

賽巴斯欽不能相信這段對話。「如果您在這上頭，一定是有什麼計畫。」

「噢，我是有計劃，」梅林的語調是全然的保證。「伊格西把酒拿去廚房，打開醒酒。」

「嘿，你會對惡魔寶寶好一點的對吧？我是說沒錯他是試圖搞砸我的靈魂，但他只是在做他的工作，像是停車格計費員之類的。沒有必要對他們本來就該做的事大吼大叫的。」

「是你想看見這個的，」梅林指出。

「沒錯，當我認出他是惡魔時，是想要看看他遇見你時會發生什麼事。你和哈利總堅持說你們兩個是大人物。想要看看是不是胡扯。這下我猜不是。」

「等等，」賽巴斯欽抬起頭。「你老闆和室友是老朋友。如果這邊是庫什爾，那麼就是說－」

「是啊，哈利是某種性愛惡魔什麼的，我不知道。」伊格西聳肩。

賽巴斯欽瞪著梅林：「米尼爾？」因為還有誰會站在地獄最強的身旁？

「當然了，」梅林微笑，賽巴斯欽現在能做的就只有努力讓自己人類的型態不尿出來。「伊格西，去打開那瓶酒。」

「我猜他沒有真的要留下來吃晚餐了是吧？」

梅林回應他的表情令賽巴斯欽感覺到一點點的尿液滲了出來。

「不，不他會離開。」

「好吧，掰啦小賽，很抱歉沒讓你成功吃掉靈魂！」伊格西走向廚房，他的大喊有些太過雀躍。

賽巴斯欽低下頭：「請原諒我對您的計畫，對您的餐點出手。」

「不，就是這樣。你以為我跟你一樣。那就錯了。因為我在這不是為了吃掉伊格西的靈魂。沒有要摧毀伊格西。老大決定我需要一個假期。伊格西決定要留下我，至少目前。所以在這，我，被收留，並享受著。而你想要毀了這個。嘖，嘖。」梅林悲傷地搖了搖頭。「但我已經答應了那小子，我不會完全地永遠地消滅你的存在。」

「謝謝您的憐憫，」賽巴斯欽低聲說，看著黑色的火焰在梅林眼中舞動。他是那麼地榮幸能親眼見到，他恐懼著那所代表的意義。

「不，這個，我向你保證，不是憐憫。」

梅林的手摸上他的頭，賽巴斯欽從來不知道這樣的痛楚可能存在。他是在地獄裡出生的，從未墜落，不知道那感覺是不是就像這樣。庫什爾與米尼爾躍下，選擇了這份痛楚。當他在可怕的寂靜中尖叫時，他見到了他們之中永遠沒有人能真正理解古老的，最初的那群有多麽強大。最後那痛楚結束，一切沒入黑暗。

當他醒來時他已回到家。朋友們震驚地看著他，一臉驚恐。他眨眼：「我見到庫什爾了。」

「我們看到了。」其中一人指著他的胸口。

賽巴斯欽低頭看去。他的惡魔皮膚扭曲破碎，有著刻痕。

_伊格西永遠不行_，庫什爾的印記接在一旁。

他知道自己的肉體將永遠帶著那記號了。他能感覺得到，他控制人類型態的能力已消失。他再也無法到上頭去了。賽巴斯欽啜泣起來，因自身存在的意義被抹消，因所有人從他身旁走開的方式。最後他感覺到一隻手落在他肩膀上，他抬頭看去。

是老大。

「讓我們來幫你找個新的位置，好嗎？」

「我很抱歉，對接觸、太過靠近他的地盤很抱歉。我不知道。長官，求你。」

「噓，小傢伙，沒事的。我們會幫你的。你有著好眼光。試試研發部門，好嗎？有著那麼多與人類相處的經驗，打賭你一定能對那有很多好處。而且等他回家時你也不用擔心，他從來不接近那裡。」

「好的長官。長官？很榮幸終於能見到您。」賽巴斯欽認為這或許會是他唯一一次機會。他們所有人都對老大有著千百萬個的問題，想要知道的是那麼的多。而現在他有機會。「長官，鑽石畫？」操，真不敢相信他問了。

老大放聲大笑：「那很好玩。讓我跟你說說它們。」老大環住他的肩膀，帶著他前往他新的部門，賽巴斯欽只有那麼一點點沉醉於他的懷抱。他想知道伊格西知不知道自己對庫什爾的意義。

他想知道庫什爾有沒有注意到自己對伊格西的意義。

在他抵達研發部門時，他已經不記得伊格西這個名字，自己是誰，並將會花上未來的每分每秒思考為什麼_伊格西永遠不行_烙印在他的血肉之中。

**Author's Note:**

> *伊格西說了”speak the devil’s name and you’ll see the tip of his tail”，雖然demon與devil中文都能翻譯成魔鬼或惡魔，但"the devil"通常指魔王撒旦，所以梅林才會提到老大。梅林哈利和賽巴斯欽都是"demon"


End file.
